Ace Intercepted
Log Title: Ace Intercepted Characters: Ace, Air-Viper 2124, Flint, Greenshirt 4360, Greenshirt 4380, Greenshirts, Iceberg, Jinx, Tomax and Xamot, Viper Guard, Wiretap, Zartan Location: Frusenland Date: July 17, 2014 TP: Frusenland TP Summary: Violence escalates in Frusenland. Category:2015 Category:Logs Category:Operation Popsicle TP Ace - Thursday, July 17, 2014, 7:01 PM Frusenland FRUSENLAND is a small, snowy nation located in Northern Europe. Frusenland is largely rural, and life there is still centered around reindeer hunting and herding. The country has only one major city, its capital, Frusenhagen. Viper Guards #3780 watch nervously as more and more protesters gather in front of the Cobra Consulate building. The crowd has been getting larger and more agitated every day, and a few of the guards are getting anxious. A-10 Rattler #755> Air-Viper 2124 radios in his scheduled report and continues on his air patrol over Frusenland. One of the Greenshirts looks at 4380. "Can you believe how warm this weather is? With a name like 'Frusenland', I expected it to be cold." Tomax and Xamot are pointedly ignoring the crowds, in other ventures they are constantly bombarded by attention and ill-wishers and have grown desensitized. Tomax even goes as far as to remark to the Viper Guards "Let them rattle their verbal sabres, We can disperse them when it gets old." Iceberg meanwhile watches the crowd gather around the Cobra Consulate down the street, looking a little nervous, himself. Greenshirt 4360 snorts a bit as she looks around, "Assume the worse, pray for the best, expect something in-between. At least that is what I remember being told in training... doesn't work so well in the end typically." Greenshirt 4380 nods in agreement with 4360. "Yeah. I packed my parka for nothing, though." Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 suddenly zooms into Frusenland airspace not even bothering to try to avoid radar detection. The Viper addressed by Tomax looks back at him. "I dunno. They're getting pretty restless. I say we disperse them now." He raises his rifle. Iceberg sighs. "I don't like the look of that crowd," he says, still looking down the block at the protesters in front of the Cobra consulate building. He ignores the chatting-about-weather of the Greenshirts behind him in front of Gosta's building. A-10 Rattler #755> Air-Viper 2124's gaze goes sharply to his instruments as a blip appears at the edge of the radar's range. Tomax and Xamot have a dual bout of flash backs "Shoulder that weapon! We won't be blamed for another execution!" they both insist in unison. The Viper Guard shoulders his weapon as commanded, straightening up slightly at being reprimanded. At this moment a shadowy cloaked figure is lurking about, searching for a way to get into the place where his target is. He curses the Midnight Sun, wishing instead for the Midday Dark. He hopes everybody is a Dr. Who fan who'd mistake him for someone cosplaying one of the Order of the Headless Monks. Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 continues over Frusenland airspace heading for the capital. Gosta's building is just down the block from the Cobra Consulate building. Gosta keeps an apartment close by the consulates for easy trade negotiations. Not with Tomax and Xamot, though.. they can go hang. A-10 Rattler #755> Air-Viper 2124 scowls behind his helmet and mask as the IFF signal returns a definite non-friendly. He turns his jet toward the threat, radioing in his discovery as he does so. Greenshirt 4360 glances up as she hears the jets, though can't really catch sight of them at the moment. Suddenly, someone throws a bottle at the Viper Guards, which smashes harmlessly on his thick mirrored helmet. Less harmless is the Molotov cocktail that is thrown next, exploding just inside the fence and nearly splashing one of the guards with burning gasoline. The guard closest to the twins look over at the Crimson Guard Commanders, while other Vipers raise their rifles, pointing them threateningly at the crowd of agitators. Iceberg looks alarmed at the escalating violence down the block. He's torn between staying to guard Gosta, and going to see what he can do to calm the crowd before things get uglier. Tomax and Xamot watch the Viper and when the weapon is secured Tomax nods happily. "Good, good." He remarks. Xamot busies himself by staring menacingly at a member of the crowd adorned with an anti-corporate sentiment plastered across his T-shirt. The Twins are happily daydreaming about some faceless assassin garroting the Minister in his sleep.. as Tomax should have done days earlier. :Snapped from their shared day dream by erupting violence. Xamot takes a few steps back, declaring in his big-boy voice "Vipers, deploy your riot equipment.. My Kingdom for some rubber bullets!" Greenshirt Guards pull back towards Gosta's building as violence erupts down the street. They go on high alert, ready to defend the Interior Minister if the potential bloodshed spills down the street. Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 zooms into view overhead flying daringly over the capital. Greenshirt 4360 runs a check on her weapons as the violence occurs, moving with the other Greenshirts, but keeping a eye in the general direction the violence seems to be occurring from. Back behind the first Viper wave is Wiretap in her Flight Pod, monitoring the frequencies as she typically does...but now, she gets to do it in style, within her own trubble bubble. Ah, the benefits of rank... Viper Guards #3780 immediately deploy riot gear, wishing they had some rubber bullets as well. They duck down behind tower shields as more bottles and rocks are thrown, along with more flaming cocktails. The crowd starts to chant in Hopelandic, "Cobra go home! Cobra go home!" Among the greenshirts, Another seems to have taken up a spot among them. She's not disguised as a Greenshirt at all, but she's in normal clothing. She also finds that fact that people chanting 'Cobra go home' is Hopelandic is amusing as hell. A-10 Rattler #755> As the Air-Viper's jet nears the radar blip, the pilot checks his external cameras and confirms the silhouette of an American Skystriker. He makes sure his weapons are hot and heads in to attempt to chase off the interloper. Zartan skirts around the protest, occasionally pausing to mess with the crowd by initiating nonsensical chants. Joe Col. Ace says, "Flying over Frusenhagan, testing Cobra's resolve. Seeing a pretty big crowd gathering around the Cobra Consulate building... what's going on down there?" Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 takes a lazy loop around the capital staying in view and not so easily scared off. Zartan somehow now has the crowd chanting, "We're not going to protest! We're not going to protest!" Iceberg frowns at the crowd, struggling to understand what they're saying now. Zartan now has half of them chanting "Breath Mint!" and the other half, "Candy Mint!" Iceberg looks at Jinx. "Stay here. I'm going to check out what's going on." Jinx nods to Iceberg. "be careful out there, Iceberg." she says softly as she closes her eyes....and listens. Not to the chanters.....but for something else. Tomax and Xamot look at each other for a split second, almost in what could be considered a mental game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Tomax, almost begrudgingly steps to the front, raising his arms up in an attempt to calm the masses. "Frusenlandians! Lend me your ears! I just need but a moment of your time, and if you don't like my speech, by all means carry on." Tomax pauses for effect before continuing "We are here because your government entered into negotiations. We are here... by request. Please allow me ot be hte first to apologize to you for whatever it seems is the issue, we do not wish to have you upset. Nor do we wish to have to defend ourselves. Who among you organized this rally? Please step forward." A-10 Rattler #755> Air-Viper 2124 acquires the Skystriker with his targeting systems and fires off a long-range radar-guided missile. "Fox Three," he calls over the radio to his wingman. Iceberg starts to walk towards the chanting crowd, looking conspicuous in his white insulated suit in the 77 degree weather. A-10 Rattler #755 targets Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> A-10 Rattler #755 strikes Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with Missile. << Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 is suddenly struck by the Rattler's missile. It banks around moving in for an attack of its own. Joe Col. Ace says, "They're serious, alright! I'm hit! Returning fire!" Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 moves in and open up with its 30mm cannons. Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 targets A-10 Rattler #755 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 misses A-10 Rattler #755 with 30mm Cannons . << Iceberg slows as the crowd start pelting Tomax with rotting vegetables. Joe Col. Ace says, "Anti-Cobra sentiment seems at its highest! Joes, if we're going to push them out, now is the time! Yo Joe!" Greenshirt 4360 's own attention is drawn upwards by the sound of both missile and cannon fire.. but she is a good little Greenshirt and stays at her post. For now. Zartan snickers as the Crimson Twins are pelted with cabbages, tomatoes, and apples long past their expiry date. "Better make an appointment with your dry-cleaners," he says smugly as he passes them by. Wiretap hmphs, frowning as she sees the Crimson Twins getting pelted with past-date veggies. "These people don't know what's for their own good," she huffs, flipping on the external speaker of her pod. "<< Attention citizens, don't let your food go to waste, make a stew with those goodies! >>" >> A-10 Rattler #755 misses Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with Missile. << A-10 Rattler #755> Air-Viper 2124 maneuvers his jet out of harm's way, putting the craft into a dive, then banking harder than most pilots should be able to. "Dealing with a cut above, here, Joe," he mutters, firing off another missile. Tomax and Xamot wince as the influx of rotted produce flies mostly true. Tomax retreats towards the relative safety of hte riot shields, a move Xamot made moments ago. his final words are "Love us, as we love us, and there will be.. Joy!" Iceberg frowns as he spots a shadowy cloaked figure pass the Twins. Suspicious, he changes course to intercept. (Radio) Ace transmits, "Cut above or not, I think you've overstayed your welcome. I recommend you clear out now while the gettin's good." to Air-Viper 2124. Ace banks to follow, firing off a Shrike missile at the Rattler. >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 misses A-10 Rattler #755 with Shrike Missile. << Greenshirt Guards look nervous as the crowd gets uglier and more agitated. Wiretap hooks her iPad up to the external speakers, playing some soothing smooth jazz-type music in the hopes it will help these political protestors chill out a little. Greenshirt 4360 aighs a bit and looks at the guard that had spoken earlier, "Well, it looks like things are heating up.. and not in a good way." The music, sadly, doesn't seem to help. The crowd surges forward, straining against the gates and the Viper Guards. A-10 Rattler #755> Air-Viper 2124 manages again to evade the incoming weaponry and slews his jet around, prompting a brief whine of complaint from the engines. As the Rattler's nose lines up with the Skystriker, he fires off a burst from the Gatling gun. >> A-10 Rattler #755 misses Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with Gatling-Cannon . << Tomax and Xamot murmur into their communicators, each twin unholstering their service revolvers. 4380 nods. "I'm just waiting for that Cobra scum to open fire on the crowd. We should be helping, not standing around guarding some politician!" "I suggest you do your job and quit your whining." The woman in the shadows says to the greenshirt. "Sometimes, politics is what drives things like this, not sheer will. Not all postings are glorious." Kimiko says to the greenshirt as she keeps an eye out, more with her ears than her eyes. "If leaders get assassinated, then entire nations fall apart....remember that, Joes." Zartan now makes his way to the apartment building to find his target and do his job. He sneakily grabs an errant tomato, and deftly whips it at Xamot. Just for s***s and giggles. >> Zartan succeeds with his generic combat roll on Tomax and Xamot. << Ace takes evasive maneuvers, just barely missing getting his jet shredded by Gatling-gun fire. Frowning in concentration and wondering just who this Air-Viper is that's getting so much agility out of a Rattler, he thumbs a control and fires another missile at his enemy. >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 strikes A-10 Rattler #755 with Sidewinder Missile. << Iceberg moves to step between Gosta's building at the tomato thrower. Viper Guards #3780 struggle to hold their ground, and to protect the Crimson Guard Commanders from any more errant fruit, or worse. Zartan mumbles a slightly broken "No speak English" to Iceberg and tries to melt back into the crowd until he can find away around him. Flint suddenly emerges from Gosta's condo building, looking angry and short-tempered. Like maybe he's about to do something he shouldn't. Iceberg frowns, a little confused why his target is pitching garbage at Tomax. He makes the mistake of taking his eyes off the cloaked figure for just a moment, however, and curses as he loses him in the growing crowd. Wiretap smirks, and begins working feverishly...as do the other Tele-Vipers. (RADIO) Wiretap starts jamming all radio signals in the immediate area. Joe Dial-Tone frowns. "Trying to broadcast the riot over Frusenland's airwaves, but something's jamming us." A-10 Rattler #755> The Rattler shakes violently as the Sidewinder slams into it. A few damage indicators light up on the Air-Viper's instrument panel. Behind his mask, the pilot just smirks and unleashes a flurry of rockets toward the Skystriker. >> A-10 Rattler #755 critically strikes Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with Rockets ! << Flint makes a beeline for the Cobra Consulate, stalking dangerously and pushing through those in the crowd that don't automatically get out of the way of the dangerously-armed American. Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 is peppered with missiles and shakes badly smoking from numerous punctures along its hull. Joe Col. Ace says, "I'm hit badly... I need to retreat. Good luck to the Joes on the ground!" Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 vibrates and loses pieces as it turns and heads out towards international airspace. Tomax and Xamot continue to backseat general, marshalling their forces and turning this into controlled chaos. Even as the communications go out, the Twins are hollering directives, still poised to defend their besieged plot of soil. >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Tomax and Xamot. << Suddenly, very suddenly, Kimiko seems to spot something near Iceberg and....when the person moves away from iceberg, Kimiko blends in with the crowd.....uh oh..... Joe Col. Ace says, "... to..." Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 barely stays airborne but somehow makes it out of the area and back to base. Joe Dial-Tone says, "Fields are clear. We can start broadcasting our own version of events, but Cobra has the jump on us in terms of spin." Joe Col. Ace says, "Back at Ämari Air Base. Sorry, guys. Good hunting!"